la fantastique vie intime d'un capitaine
by beautymanga
Summary: Tout différencit le froid capitaine de glace du chaleureux humain aux cheveux roux, aussi bien dans leur apparence que dans leur caractère. Mais pourtant, ces deux exact opposés ont appris à s'aimer et chaque jour est remplis de leur amour passionnel.
1. Chapter 1

La fantastique vie intime d'un capitaine

Chapitre 1 : désespoir de l'enfant blanc

Il était tôt, à peine six heures du matin, et pourtant il était déjà au travail, assis derrière son éternel bureau à feuilleter avec sérieux les documents posés en masse sur la surface de bois.

Il avait toujours cet indéchiffrable regard froid, perpétuellement sérieux accompagné d'un sourcil levé, personne ne lui avait jamais vu une autre expression que celle-ci, personne sauf deux.

Hitsugaya Toushiro, capitaine de la dixième division connu pour être la plus jeune personne à être devenu capitaine, à avoir maîtrisé le bankaï et aussi le shinigami le moins sociable de tout le Seireiteï.

A son plus grand énervement, sa vice-capitaine paresseuse avait une bonne heure de retard ce qui l'avait obligé à s'occuper lui-même de la montagne de paperasse de sa division.

Oh il n'était pas surpris, depuis le temps il était habitué mais l'éternel paresse de sa subordonnée à la généreuse poitrine l'irritait toujours autant.

Matsumoto Rangiku était malheureusement l'une des deux seules personnes qui n'étaient plus affectée par son regard noire et son aura meurtrière, elle avait réussie en un temps record à briser son masque d'impassibilité quand il s'était énervé contre elle pour la première fois.

Vous devez vous demander qui est la deuxième personnes dont nous parlons depuis le début ?

Le jeune capitaine dirigea son regard azurée sur le canapé installé face au bureau. Une touffe de cheveux roux en bataille dépassait du bord.

Un micro-sourire à peine perceptible étira le coin de la bouche du garçon aux cheveux blancs, son regard dur s'adoucit à la vision de ces mèches oranges emmêlées qu'il connaissait si bien.

C'était lui la deuxième personne en question, lui Kurosaki Ichigo, le téméraire shinigami remplacent au reiatsu monstrueusement grand et au caractère intrépide. Il savait tout de lui et était le seul à avoir le droit de toucher l'irritable garçon, de lui parler familièrement ou même d'avoir des gestes affectifs à son égard. Toushiro rougit et détourna la tête pour tenter de se reconcentrer sur son travail, oubliant pour un temps l'adolescent roux qui dormait sur le divan.

Une bonne heure environ s'était écoulée, toujours aucun signes de Matsumoto et la pile de documents avait bien diminué, avec un peu de chance il aurait fini avant ce soir et aurait un peu de temps pour lui.

Il était tellement absorbé dans son travail qu'il ne sentit pas une présence le contourner et s'approcher de lui par derrière, deux bras puissant vinrent tout à coup l'encercler et le coller à un torse chaud et musclé.

Le jeune capitaine hoqueta de surprise mais une fois celle-ci passée il put sans peine reconnaître l'odeur familière de la personne qui l'enlaçait avec tant de tendresse.

- « A peine sept heures du matin et tu es déjà au boulot. Tu es tellement sérieux.»

- « Ca n'est pas ma faute si mon incapable de vice-capitaine n'est toujours pas arrivée pour m'aider. »

- « Tu la connais Toushiro, elle doit être en train de roupiller quelque pars avec une gueule de bois bien douloureuse. »

Oui ça il n'en doutait pas, accro à l'alcool comme elle était, elle avait dû passer la nuit à boire avant de s'effondrer.

Toushiro soupira et appuya sa tête contre le torse chaud du shinigami remplacent. Qu'Est-ce qu'il aimait le contact de ce corps si puissant et si protecteur, cette chaleur le détendait toujours et dans ces moment là il avait l'impression que tout son self-control passait par la fenêtre. Il se laissa aller dans les bras d'Ichigo en soupirant d'aise tandis que le plus grand enfoui sa tête dans le chevelure neige appuyée contre lui pour en humer l'odeur fraîche.

- « tu devrais penser un peu à te détendre Toushiro, j'aurais voulu passer la journée avec toi. »

- « il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse le boulot. La prochaine fois prévient moi quand tu viens, ça t'évitera d'avoir à rester seul comme un idiot. »

- « T'es si froid.»

Ichigo était arrivé tard dans la nuit et s'était directement rendu à la caserne de la dixième division et avait trouvé le capitaine déjà endormis sur le divan. Sans réfléchir, il s'était glissé sous la couverture et instantanément le jeune prodige avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou et s'était collé à lui, recherchant d'instinct la chaleur réconfortante d'Ichigo.

Depuis peu, le rouquin venait de plus en plus souvent à la soul society et allait à chaque fois rendre visite au petit capitaine.

Deux mois, cela faisait deux mois qu'il était tombé littéralement fou amoureux du jeune prodige. Qu'Est-ce qu'il lui avait plu chez cet enfant grincheux et à peine plus grand qu'un garçon de 14 ans ? Ca il n'en savait rien, peut être était-ce son odeur glacée ou bien cette voix grave et suave qui contrastait totalement avec son apparence juvénile, ou alors ces cheveux du blanc le plus pur, ou encore ces yeux de couleur polaire. Il ne pouvait pas le dire mais cette vérité s'était soudainement imposée à lui comme ça, un beau jour ou le capitaine de la dixième division était de passage dans le monde des humains pour une quelconque mission.

Ichigo avait dû héberger chez lui le petit génie pendant deux semaines, il l'avait d'abords fait loger dans son placard, là ou Rukia habitait avant mais au fil du temps, le plus petit avait progressivement emménagé dans son lit chaque soirs à ses côtés.

Bien sûr cela ne s'était pas fait en deux jours, reconnaître son homosexualité pour le petit shinigami surdoué n'avait déjà pas été une mince affaire mais conquérir le cœur du garçon aux cheveux neige avait été un véritable calvaire.

Toushiro était de ces gens qui ont un sens aigu du devoir et des principes et était trop sérieux pour s'engager dans une relation, le roux avait dû multiplier les sorties, les conversations et surtout, faire preuve d'une patience exemplaire envers l'élu de son cœur.

Il n'était pas idiot, il faisait attention au moindre détails et remarquait facilement touts les petits changements chez Toushiro comme le fait que le matin il lui dise bonjour au lieu de l'ignorer royalement comme à son habitude ou bien qu'il réduise peu à peu la distance qui les séparaient quand ils s'asseyaient sur le même canapé. Tout ces infimes détails n'étaient pas passés inaperçus et le point décisif avait été quand le petit capitaine n'avait pas réagit quand Ichigo l'avait appelé par son prénom.

D'ordinaire, Hitsugaya répliquait toujours avec son habituel « pour toi c'est capitaine Hitsugaya » quand il l'appelait par son prénom, mais ce soir là il s'était contenté de le foudroyer du regard sans émettre de protestations.

C'est à ce moment là que le rouquin avait aperçu son unique chance d'avouer son amour au prodige de glace. Il avait ignoré son regard noir et l'avait pris dans ses bras, avant que le plus petit n'ait pu émettre la moindre protestation, il avait plaqué ses lèvres sur celle rosées du capitaine. Sa langue était venue léchouiller la bouche du garçon et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de sentir la petite bouche s'entrouvrir timidement, laissant l'accès à son antre chaude.

Sans attendre Ichigo avait plongé sa langue dans cette chaude cavité pour venir saluer celle de Toushiro. Un ballet enflammée avait immédiatement suivi dans lequel leurs langues s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre, visitant tour à tour la cavité buccal de sa jumelle. A bout de souffle, les deux garçons s'étaient séparés en rougissant furieusement. Les mots n'avaient pas été nécessaires, l'amour avait pris le dessus et cette nuit là, ils se découvrirent dans les moindres détails, savourant et concrétisant cet amour puissant qui les liait désormais.

Oui, lui Hitsugaya Toushiro était amoureux de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Toutes les attention et la douceur de rouquin avait fait s'effondrer les murailles autour de son cœur et pour la première fois, il s'était autorisé à laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Ses principes sur le devoir, les obligations et la normalité d'une relation, apparemment son corps s'en fichait.

Le petit capitaine fut soudain sortit de ses pensées par un coup de langue sur le lobe de son oreille qui le fit frémir de tout son être.

- « Kurosaki. » prévint le plus jeune d'une voix menaçante mais peu convaincante.

- « tu ne semble pas disposer à te reposer alors tant qu'à faire pourquoi ne pas utiliser ton énergie dans une activité plus…intéressante ? »

Sur ces mots, le roux descendit lentement sa langue vers le cou du petit garçon pour venir lécher cette peau addictive.

- « Kurosaki..non..on est dans le bureau. N'importe qui peut entrer.. »

- « alors on ferait mieux de se dépêcher avant que cela n'arrive. » ronronna l'adolescent.

Toushiro sentit son esprit se faire emporter par un puissant désir qu'il connaissait bien et que seule Ichigo pouvait lui faire ressentir : le désir charnel.

Toute sa raison s'envolait sous le coups de langues traîtres qui l'emportait dans des vagues de chaleurs passionnées.

Soudain il bloqua sa respiration, retenant de peu le gémissement qui avait faillit lui échapper.

- « j'avais dit …pas de..suçon dans le cou…après je suis..obligé..mmh..obligé de le cacher.. »

- « je préfèrerais que tout le monde le voit et sache que tu n'appartient qu'à moi. Je ne te partagerais avec personne Toushiro. Personne. »

Ichigo continuait du suçoter la peau blanche du capitaine glacé jusqu'à ce qu'un marque bleuâtre apparaisse, puis une autre, et encore une, encore une autre…

Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives et eurent vite fait de profiter de la confusion du capitaine pour desserrer les pans de son kimono et plonger dedans, caressant sensuellement les bouts de chaire déjà dressé par le plaisir.

- « mmmh..Kuro…ggh.. »

- « Toushiro, tu sais que je déteste que tu m'appelles comme ça. Allez, dis mon prénom..dis le…chaton. »

Hitsugaya tiqua à l'entente de ce surnom qu'Ichigo lui avait un soir trouvé pendant leur ébat mais il n'avait jamais réussis à le dissuader de l'appeler comme ça. D'après le rouquin il lui faisait penser à un petit chat à sa manière de se tortiller de plaisir et de gémir.

Ichigo savait quels étaient les bon points à caresser, les bonnes parties à lécher pour obtenir une vive réaction de la part de son amant. Ses mains délaissairent les mamelons pour descendre plus bas et caresser le ventre sensible du prodige.

Hitsugaya laissa sortir un long soupir de volupté au touché de cette zone si sensible de son corps.

Le plus grand retira soudainement ses main du shihakushou (kimono noire des shinigami) et les passa autour de la taille du plus petit afin de le retourner face à lui. Les orbes polaire du petit capitaine croisèrent celles couleur ambrées d'Ichigo, leur regards s'accrochèrent pendant plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles aucun des deux ne fit le moindre geste.

Ichigo attendait que Toushiro réagisse le premier, il savait que l'irritable garçon ne résistait jamais bien longtemps et en ce moment, il devait être assez excité pour engager lui-même la suite.

Toushiro retint un soupir résigné, cet homme parvenait toujours à avoir raison de lui.

Il prit le visage d'Ichigo dans ses deux mains et vint heurter ses lèvres contre leurs homologues, il ne perdit pas une seconde pour quémander l'accès à la bouche de l'adolescent, que celui-ci eu vite fait de lui donner. A nouveau leurs langues se réunir et tournoyèrent violement, un gémissement s'échappant de temps à autre d'un des deux garçons.

Le rouquin souleva alors son amant et l'allongea sur le bureau, prenant soin avant de le débarrasser de tout ce qui se trouvait dessus.

En sentant son dos atterrir sur le bois froid le jeune garçon frissonna, le faire sur le bureau avec un risque constant que quelqu'un les surprenne était à la fois inquiétant et grisant. Il était trop exciter en ce moment pour songer à repousser Ichigo, cet imbécile avait réussis à l'exciter assez pour qu'il trouve l'idée du sexe dans le bureau très tentante.

A peine l'eut-il installé sur le meuble que le rouquin défit la ceinture du petit capitaine et l'envoya bouler dans la pièce avec le haut de son kimono.

En ce moment la vision qu'il avait sur son amant était plus qu'excitante, Toushiro torse nu, légèrement haletant et dont les yeux azur brillait de luxure et de convoitise.

L'adolescent se pencha pour offrir un chaste baiser aux lèvres sucrées de son amant avant de redescendre sur ses abdos, sa langue redessinant les contours des muscles du garçon, s'arrêtant sur les fines cicatrices qu'il rencontrait de temps en temps.

Perdu dans un monde de plaisir, le jeune garçon ne remarqua pas les grandes mains d'Ichigo lui enlever lentement son pantalon. Ce n'est qu'en sentant l'aire frais sur ses jambes nues qu'il s'en rendit compte et rougit de plus belle. Ichigo s'était contenter de s'enlever juste sa ceinture, laissant parfaitement voire son torse musclé mais toujours recouvert du haut de son kimono.

Se penchant pour s'emparer à nouveau des lèvres tentatrices du jeune capitaine, Ichigo en profita pour coller son corps le plus possible à celui de son amant et frotta durement son bassin contre le sien, faisant se rencontrer leur virilités. Il voulait montrer à Toushiro tout l'effet qu'il lui faisait, à quel point il l'excitait, en pressant son membre tendu contre le sien.

- « han..ahh..Ichigo…Ichi..mmh.. »

- « Toushiro…tu ne rends même pas compte…à quel point..tu..tu es..excitant…chaton.. »

- « Arrête avec..ce surnom idiot..c'est..hann..ridicule.. »

- « Je le trouve plutôt mignon, il te correspond bien. »

- « idiot..tu..AAAh..AAH »

- « mmh ? Je quoi..?

Ichigo venait de rentrer sans prévenir un doigt dans l'intimité de son amant et s'appliquait maintenant à détendre les parois contractées du garçon tremblant dans ses bras.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Toushiro avait commencé à remuer les hanches, recherchant d'avantage encore ce contact si bon des doigt experts du roux, à ce mouvement déjà si sensuel s'ajouta les gémissements emplis de luxure du petit garçon qui firent frémir Ichigo qui dut se faire violence pour ne pas pénétrer immédiatement ce corps chaud.

- « mmh…ichi…AAH..met-en..un..autre..aaAAHH…Ouii..plus vite… »

Le pauvre enfant n'était plus que cris et gémissements tandis que le plus grand, exauçant son souhait, avait rentré un second doigt et appliquait des mouvements de ciseaux pour desserrer les murs si étroits du plus petit.

Sa main libre était venue s'enrouler autour du membre négligé de son compagnon, pompant durement au rythme de ses mouvements de doigts, offrant une stimulation supplémentaire au capitaine se tordant sous lui. Il accéléra encore les va-et-vient sur la verge tendu de Toushiro qui, acculé par le plaisir, ne sentit même pas le troisième doigt qui vint s'ajouter aux précédents.

- « désolé..Toushiro…j'en peut plus..laisse moi te pénétrer. »

- « oui…ah..ah..v..viens..maintenant.. »

- « tu le veux chaton ? »

- »oui..viens..je veux que..aahh..mmmh..tu me prennes..JE VEUX QUE TU JOUISSES EN MOI MAINTENANT… »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, d'habitude son irritable amant ne s'exprimait jamais si ouvertement dans ce genre de situation, il ne prononçait jamais de mots aussi crus, ne parlant toujours qu'à demi-mots et évitant les propos trop vulgaire. Mais là, il était apparemment si excité qu'il ne faisait même pas attention à la teneur de ses propos.

Sa surprise s'agrandit encore quand Toushiro, ne supportant pas d'attendre plus longtemps, le fit basculer pour le plaquer à son tour contre le bureau.

- « Toushiro ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser le pantalon du roux juste assez pour libérer son membre palpitant et le prendre fortement dans sa petite main.

- « c'est toi qui m'a provoqué, alors maintenant assume ! »

Puis sans d'autre mot, il s'empala brutalement sur le sexe d'Ichigo, deux gémissement rauques résonnèrent ensembles dans l'espace vide de la caserne. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blanc poussa un grognement de douleur mais la vive brûlure de la pénétration ne fit pas baisser son excitation, il entama lui-même les mouvements de hanches, s'enfonçant peu à peu sur la verge imposante d'Ichigo sans laisser celui-ci faire la moindre tentative.

- « pourquoi tu…NNNh…est si..aah..désespéré de le faire..tout à coup ..? GGH..AH…AH..AH.. »

- « ….MMH…MH..NNH.. »

Il ne répondit toujours pas mais accéléra les mouvements de butoirs qui firent augmenter les cris, Toushiro était tout simplement ..bandant, ouais c'était le mot, les joues rougies, le visage suant et les mèches blanches collées contre sa peau qui se démarquent sur le rouges profond de son visage, haletant durement. Seul un détail brisait cette vision de rêve, ses yeux. Ses magnifiques orbes turquoise qui brillaient de luxure et de plaisir auraient pu le faire jouir à l'instant même si une lueur triste n'y était pas inscrite, assombrissant le regard si intense posé sur lui. De la tristesse et du désespoir, voilà ce qui troublait le bleu de ces joyaux si précieux, Ichigo le sentait, son amant se jetait à corps perdu dans leur ébat, tentant avec l'énergie du désespoir de noyer un regret ou un sentiment triste sous les vagues de passion enflammées que lui procurait le sexe.

Ichigo lui avait simplement donné l'occasion de se perdre un instant avec lui pour oublier son chagrin, de lui donner son affection.

Le roux savait très bien quel était ce regret qui poussait son amant à chercher à ce point le réconfort.

Il y à trois semaines, la vice-capitaine de la 5ème division, Hinamori Momo, sa meilleure amie, sa sœur avec qui il avait tout partagé, avait disparue.

Il n'avait jamais vu le jeune capitaine si inquiet, il courait à droite et à gauche, de division en division pour collecter le plus d'info sur Hinamori. Et il y à une semaine, son corps avait été retrouvé gisant dans la forêt du Rukongaï, près du quartier ou ils avaient vécus ensembles avant de devenir shinigami. Elle s'était enfoncée son propre Zanpakutou dans le ventre et était morte, gisant dans une mare de sang.

La trahison puis la mort d'Aizen, son ancien capitaine pour qui elle avait tant d'admiration, l'avait complètement anéantie et même la présence de son frère ne l'avait pas aidé, à la fin elle avait préféré se suicider.

Ichigo lui en voulait, il la haïssait de faire souffrir son chaton, elle avait choisi la manière facile, elle s'était détournée des obstacles qui barraient sa route, préférant mourir plutôt que de les affronter tandis que son frère lui devait surmonter sa disparition en silence. Son chagrin il l'exprimait seulement dans ses déhanchement effrénés et ses cris de désespoir et de tristesse pouvait sans peine se confondre avec ceux de plaisir.

La nuit, Toushiro faisait de plus en plus souvent de cauchemars et se réveillait alors transpirant en pleine nuit, seul la présence d'Ichigo parvenait à le calmer un peu et même endormis il recherchait constamment la chaleur de son corps et son réconfort.

Alors si lui faire l'amour pouvait le soulager, alors il allait se déchaîner, il mettrait dans ses gestes tout son amour pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à subir ça tous seul.

Son beau capitaine était toujours perdu dans son monde de plaisir, ne se rendant presque plus compte de la présence de celui qui lui donnait tant de plaisir. Ichigo se mit donc en charge de le lui rappeler, il les fit rouler jusqu'au bord du bureau et le roux se retrouva de nouveau au dessus du blanc, accélérant brutalement les coups de butoirs, pilonnant son amant le plus profondément possible et grognant de contentement en sentant le resserrement des muscles sur son membre, pressant sa virilité.

- « AAH..AHH….AAH..Ichigo..AHH..AH..qu'Est-ce que.. »

- « accroches toi…à moi…AH..AH…Toushiro..GGH.. »

Le petit garçon tremblant enroula ses bras autour du cou du plus grand, collant leur corps aux maximum alors qu'Ichigo continuait de plonger en lui, frappant avec force sa prostate à chaque coups.

Le rythme devenait effréné, aucun des deux n'aurais sut dire depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, étendu sur le bureau à se déhancher frénétiquement en hurlant le plaisir à gorge déployée. Ichigo avait fermement agrippé les hanches de son amant et le martelait contre le bois lisse avec une telle force que le jeune capitaine devait s'accrocher de toute ses forces aux épaules du plus grand pour ne pas tomber.

Une vague de plaisir intense parcourra le corps du jeune capitaine quand Ichigo frappa à nouveau avec force sa prostate, il allait venir, il avait tellement besoin de cette brusque secousse de plaisir que la jouissance lui faisait ressentir, accélérant encore les mouvements violents, Toushiro hurla tout à coups et vint en même temps que son amant dont le cri se joignit au sien.

Les deux garçons restèrent étendus sur le bureau, tremblant et haletant fortement, Ichigo tenait le petit garçon tendrement dans ses bras et quand celui-ci essaya de le pousser pour descendre de son plan de travail, il se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur ce petit corps léger sous lui.

- « Ichigo ? »

- « Tu t'es calmé ? »

- « hein ? »

Les yeux turquoise encore emplis de plaisir post-orgasmique le fixèrent avec interrogation. Après tout, c'était Ichigo qui était venu l'exciter, c'était lui qui était si agité à l'idée de prendre sauvagement le petit capitaine sur son lieu même de travail alors pourquoi était-ce à lui de s'être calmé ?

- « Tu sais Toushiro…même si elle n'est plus là, tu m'as moi. Ne cherche pas à faire le fort en cachant ta tristesse, dis moi toutes tes souffrances, partage les avec moi et tu verras que ce sera beaucoup moins lourd à porter. Je ne m'éloignerais jamais de toi, je ne t'abandonnerais pas. »

Toushiro le fixa sans rien dire, bien sûr Ichigo avait deviné sa détresse, il ne pouvait décidément rien cacher au rouquin, il avait même comprit pourquoi il s'était jeté si désespérément dans leur amour. Mais pour lui qui était si fier, il était impossible de tout raconter, de dévoiler ses sentiments comme un enfant qui se confit à ses parents, son apparence juvénile pouvait tromper sur sa maturité mais il était de nature renfermé.

- « '' je ne t'abandonnerais jamais'', Hinamori m'a dit la même chose une fois, je ne me rappel même plus pourquoi, mais pourtant elle est quand même parti. Un jour Ichigo, quelque chose de plus important que moi te poussera aussi à me quitter, pas à mourir mais juste à t'éloigner de moi, . Je le sais, c'est comme ça mais je profiterais de chaque instant avec toi jusqu'au dernier. »

- « Rien. Rien à mes yeux n'est plus important que toi, tu te rappel la fois ou ma sœur était à l'hôpital suite à une attaque d'un hollow ? »

- « oui, et …? »

- « et toi ce même jour tu était en convalescence à la quatrième division après ton combat contre cet arrancar, Luppi, tu te souviens ? »

- « oui, et alors ? »

- « j'avais deux choix, aller voire ma sœur à l'hôpital ou partir à la soul Society pour rester à ton chevet. Je suis venu te voire toi, je n'ai même pas hésiter et je t'ais choisi toi, mon petit ami, à la place de ma propre famille. Tu as dus constater que quand il s'agissait de ma famille je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi, or c'est toi que je suis allé voire parce que à mes yeux toi aussi tu fais partis de ma famille, tu as une place intégrante dans mon cœur et je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de t'effacer de ma vie. »

Toushiro ouvrit grand les yeux, oui il se rappelait ce jour ou Ichigo était venu lui rendre visite et avait passé la nuit à son chevet mais il n'était pas au courant que en ce moment dans le monde réel, sa sœur aussi avait besoin de la présence du rouquin. Jamais Ichigo ne lui avait dit qu'il l'avait préféré à sa famille.

- « Idiot…idiot. »

L'enfant aux cheveux blancs avait presque chuchoté le dernier mot.

- « Je t'aime Toushiro, je t'aime. »

Les joues pâles du petit garçon se teintèrent de pourpre à l'entente de ces trois mots si affectueux.

- « Comment t'arrives toujours à dire les mots exactes que j'ai envi d'entendre ? Comment t'arrives à me rassurer à chaque fois que je désespère ? »

- « parce que toi et moi, on est lié pour toujours, je connais toutes tes faiblesses et tu connais toutes les miennes. Tout comme moi j'arrive à voire ta tristesse quand tu la caches, toi aussi tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. »

Le petit capitaine raffermit sa prise sur le grand corps chaud, encore recouvert du kimono noir de son amant. Cet idiot pouvait parler très sagement quand il le voulait, ses mots prononcés avec tant de douceur l'avait rassuré, il se sentait en total sécurité dans les bras musclé d'Ichigo.

Pour cette fois, rien que pour cette fois, il décida de se laisser aller, d'oublier sa fierté et de s'abandonner à l'étreinte protectrice de son amant.

Doucement, une larme roula sur sa joue, puis encore une et une autre. Toushiro laissa sortir toute sa peine au travers de ces larmes, il vidait son cœur de tout les souvenir cuisants que lui avait laissé Hinamori pour le remplir maintenant avec l'amour qu'il portait à Ichigo, il faisait de la place pour tout ceux qu'ils allait se faire ensemble au cour de leur vie. Cette fois-ci il avait le sentiment que les souvenirs d'Ichigo ne le feraient jamais souffrir comme ceux d'Hinamori et qu'il pouvait sans regret l'oublier pour laisser le rouquin occuper la place la plus importante de son cœur.

- « Ichigo, moi aussi je t'aime, idiot. »

- « le '' idiot'' n'était pas nécessaire. »

Un léger rire échappa au jeune garçon, d'un revers de la main, Ichigo essuya les larme de son petit amant. Au fond de lui le shinigami remplacent se sentait fier et heureux que son amant d'habitude si réservé pleure devant lui sans se cacher, cela témoignait de toute la confiance que Toushiro avait en lui et de l'importance qu'il avait dans son cœur.

Une petite main hésitante se leva et passa sous le tissu noir du shihakushou pour aller caresser le dos du roux qui frissonna à ce touché.

- « Toushiro ? »

- « enlève. »

Cet ordre donné d'une voix chargée d'excitation contenue fit soudain s'accroître le désir d'Ichigo, apparemment le faire une fois n'avait pas suffi au capitaine de glace.

- « si on le refait tu risque de ne plus arriver à marcher correctement demain. »

- « on verra à ce moment-là, pour l'instant contente toi de m'appartenir pour toute cette journée, je veux que tu me possède encore et encore, je veux sentir tout ton être en moi. Viens. »

Toushiro avait susurré langoureusement ces mot à son oreille suivi d'un petit coups de langue sur le lobe qui lui envoya une décharge de plaisir dans tout le corps.

- « je ne te savais pas si pervers chaton, je te signale que nous sommes toujours dans ton bureau, qu'on risque de se faire surprendre n'importe quand et que tu as encore beaucoup de boulot. Tu veux toujours le faire ? »

- « il faut croire que ton imbécilité à déteins sur moi, je ne le répèterais pas une troisième fois, viens, viens en moi. »

- « tes désir sont des ordres chaton. »

Un sourire pervers s'étira sur les lèvres du plus grand tandis qu'il enlevait son pantalon et son shihakushou toujours sur lui. Il prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et se laissa aller un instant à la chaleur des caresses que Toushiro lui prodiguait. Cette fois serait différente de la première, ils allaient prendre le temps de goûter à la saveur de l'autre, de ressentir leur amour et ferait l'amour passionnément sans désespoir ni tristesse. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux au monde, eux et leur amour.

Toushiro sourit, d'un sourire franc et sincère, oui, c'est cet homme qu'il aime et qu'il possède. Ichigo lui appartenait et il appartenait à Ichigo. Quand le jeune garçon sentit la longueur palpitante de son amant s'insinuer en lui, le bonheur de sentir enfin Ichigo le posséder lui fit perdre sa raison tandis que le plus grand entamait leur course jusqu'au septième ciel.

Ce jour là, personne ne vint les déranger, ils étaient seuls perdus dans les limbes du désir qui les assailli plus d'une fois.


	2. quand la jalousie s'en mêle

**Titre** : La fantastique vie intime d'un capitaine

**Auteur** : Beauty manga ( applaudissements ^^ )

**Genre** : Romance; Yaoi

**Couple principal **: Ichigo X Hitsugaya

**Rating M **: attention, cette histoire contient du Yaoi, c'est-à-dire des relations entre hommes et des scènes très explicites. Le rating M n'est pas là pour rien. Homophobes, vous voilà prévenus.

**Commentaires de l'auteur **: Je tient à préciser que cette fic est un assemblage de plusieurs histoires, les chapitres ne sont donc pas tous reliés et, pour la plupart, n'ont pas de suite alors pas trop d'étonnement si ce chapitre est mal compatible avec le premier. Ou bien considérez que c'est la suite mais longtemps après ^^ Les seuls points communs sont le couple principal ( Hitsu X Ichi ^^) et la mort d'Hinamori.

Je voudrais aussi en profiter pour remercier So Mizu et Lovely-Chama pour leur commentaires car bien que peu nombreux on m'en a tout de même fait et ça me fait plaisir qu'on commente et dise son avis sur mes histoire, alors merci beaucoup.

Je remercie aussi précious pour m'avoir encouragé tant de fois à continuer mon histoire, c'est grâce à cette personne si je n'ais pas abandonné ma fic car elle m'a poussé à la continuer, alors merci précious. ^^

Allez, assez de blabla et passons à l'histoire, bonne lecture ^^

**La fantastique vie intime d'un capitaine**

Chapitre 2 : Quand la jalousie s'en mêle

- « Bien, présentes-toi »

- « A vos ordre, je suis Akaku Tomoï, ravi de vous rencontrer ! »

Le petit capitaine aux cheveux blancs darda son regard sur sa nouvelle recrue, Akaku Tomoï qui venait d'arriver dans la dixième division et faisait ainsi les présentation devant l'ensemble des soldats.

Il remplaçait le 14è siège, mort au combat et on avait dit de lui que si une place plus élevé avait été libre il aurait eu les compétences nécessaires pour devenir le 3è siège. Toushiro avait d'ailleurs put constater de ses propres yeux que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, Tomoï avait un talent au combat exceptionnel et il était surpris qu'un si bon guerrier accepte d'être seulement le Quatorzième meilleur combattant.

- « Tous le monde, accueillez le dignement dans nos rangs, je compte sur vous. »

- « Oui capitaine ! »

Toute la division avait clamé avec vigueur, Tomoï avait beau être nouveau il semblait déjà bien s'entendre avec la plupart des gens.

Toushiro était resté un peu encore à la fête de bienvenu par politesse pour son nouveau subordonné mais s'était éclipsé peu après en toute discrétion pour s'occuper d'une tâche plus importante à ses yeux : Ichigo revenait aujourd'hui du monde des humains et jamais il ne manquerait ses rares visites.

En raison de l'assignation du rouquin à veiller en permanence sur la ville de Karakura, lui et Hitsugaya n'avait que peu d'occasions de se voir, aussi profitaient-t-ils au maximum de chaque instants ensembles.

Le capitaine traversa la longue place dallée qui entourait le senkaïmon ( porte spirituelle qui permet le passage de la soul society vers le monde des humains et inversement ) et se posta devant la gigantesque porte, attendant patiemment que l'arrivé de son amant soit annoncé.

Comme obéissante à ses pensée, voix grésillant résonna de nulle part et annonça l'ouverture imminente de la porte et la venue du shinigami remplaçant ; Kurosaki Ichigo.

Une lueur bleuté aveuglante s'échappa alors de l'embrasure de la porte, s'élargissant au fur et à mesure que le passage s'ouvrait pour bientôt ne devenir qu'un immense espace bleuté et lumineux.

On distingua alors faiblement une ombre apparaissant au loin dans cette lumière, se rapprochant encore et encore, bientôt on put reconnaître la singulière touffe de cheveux roux en bataille et la carrure imposante du shinigami remplacent. Ses traits se précisèrent tandis que le passage se refermait et sa silhouette apparue enfin dans toute sa splendeur quand la porte se referma entièrement, engloutissant la lumière bleue, cessant d'aveugler le jeune capitaine.

Le rouquin s'approcha le sourire au lèvre, son immense et fidèle Zanpakutou accroché dans son dos, irremplaçable garde du corps dont Ichigo ne se séparait jamais.

- « Eh bien c'est pas trop tôt, j'ai bien faillit croire que t'avais atterrit à l'autre bout de la Soul Society. »

- « Salut Toushiro, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir. »

Toujours aussi sarcastique se dit Hitsugaya, dans ce genre de moment il le cinglait d'une de ses froides remarques habituelles mais là il n'en eut pas le temps, Ichigo l'avait plaqué contre lui et capturé ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Le plus petit se laissa rapidement distraire, autorisant le passage de la langue du rouquin dans sa cavité buccale pour un frénétique face à face. Bien sûr Ichigo prit le dessus et accula le jeune capitaine contre le Senkaïmon, désormais fermé, pour presser son corps au siens et continuer de dévorer sa bouche avec ardeur.

Comme c'était bon après tant de temps de retrouver la chaleur des baisers et le désir de possession d'Ichigo, Toushiro ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais il n'avait fait que penser à son amant durant les dernières semaines et quand la solitude se faisait plus présente que d'habitude, quand il sentait l'amertume d'une pièce trop vide ou entendait le silence trop pesant de sa maison vide, il se mettait souvent à penser à son compagnon. Il imaginait que celui-ci se trouvait à côté de lui et le regardait avec ses yeux de braise, s'inventait le contact de son corps contre le sien ou sa voix près de son oreille. Il rougit en se rappelant qu'une fois, il avait même rêvé d'Ichigo et s'était réveiller avec une érection lancinante qu'il avait bien dût atténuer, toujours en pensant à son amant. Foutu libido.

Enfin, après d'interminable minutes, les deux amants se séparèrent essoufflés mais heureux. Toushiro enfoui sa tête au creux du cou d'Ichigo, tant pour masquer sa rougeur que pour se blottir un peu plus dans la chaleur de son corps.

- « Tu m'as manqué Ichigo »

- « Toi aussi, c'a été long »

Le petit capitaine releva la tête et murmura avec des yeux remplis de la tendresse que seul son rouquin pouvait admirer :

- « Bienvenu chez toi »

N'importe qui d'autre n'aurait pas compris cette simple phrase, après tous Ichigo n'était pas chez lui, dans le monde des humains, mais à la Soul Society. Seulement, pour les deux acolytes ces quelques mots étaient emplis de sens et signifiait plus que jamais leur tendresse respective.

En effet car un jour ou Ichigo était resté plus longtemps que prévu à la Soul Society, Toushiro lui avait alors demandé si ça ne le gênait pas de retarder ainsi son retour chez lui, ses retrouvailles avec sa famille. Le Shinigami suppléant lui avait répondu en souriant que tant qu'il serait avec lui, il serait toujours chez lui.

- « ouais, c'est bon d'être rentré »

Etre rentré à ses côté.

Il avait fallu un bon quart d'heure aux deux amants pour rentrer chez eux, le Senkaïmon se trouvant assez loin des quartiers résidentiels des shinigami et y étant allé à pied sans utiliser de shunpo. Ils voulaient prendre leur temps pour une fois et profiter du chemin pour se raconter leurs dernières semaines passés dans leur monde respectif, ils avaient tellement besoins de la présence de l'autre.

Toushiro appris ainsi qu'Ichigo avait parfaitement réussis ses derniers examens malgré le nombre incessant d'attaques de hollow, de son côté Ichigo appris l'arrivé d'un nouveau membre dans la dixième division, il rit même en entendant que Matsumoto avait voulut qu'il aille à la cérémonie de bienvenu vêtu d'un horrible kimono rose pâle qu'elle lui avait choisi en prétextant ''qu'il serait si mignon habillé comme un enfant ''.

La journée se termina ainsi, dans la sérénité et la quiétude. Ils n'avaient fait que parler de leur vie, de leur soucis, leur joies et leur déception, ils avaient mangé assis l'un contre l'autre et le soir venu, leur joie de se retrouver avait explosé sans plus de limites dans les draps du grand lit du capitaine. Ils avait fait l'amour toute la nuit, avait recommencé encore et encore jusqu'à s'effondrer l'un sur l'autre, transpirant et haletant mais heureux et comblés. Toushiro s'était alors installé entre les bras puissant de son amant et s'était endormis avec une dernière pensée :

- « la paix, enfin ».

**Le jour suivant**

- « Capitaine, ou dois-je mettre ces documents ? »

Hitsugaya leva les yeux vers Tomoï, sa nouvelle recrue. Intérieurement il en sourirait presque, après tous c'était tellement rare que quelqu'un dans sa division soit volontaire pour l'aider avec la paperasse, il était certes très apprécié mais cette tâche en revanche non, et personne ne voulait perdre son temps à signer de fichus documents alors qu'il pourrait avoir sa journée de libre à vaquer dans le Seireiteï. Alors le jeune capitaine avait été étonnamment surpris de voir une main se lever timidement parmi ses troupes quand il avait demandé, sans grande espoir, si quelqu'un se portait volontaire, il n'avait pour une fois pas eut à choisir au hasard le malheureux qui s'occuperait de cette corvée.

- « hm, pose les sur mon bureau, je m'en occuperais »

- « bien »

De toute évidence le jeune homme avait à cœur de se faire accepter dans sa nouvelle division, autant de ses camarades que de son capitaine, et cela plaisait beaucoup au blandinet, trop heureux d'avoir enfin autre chose que des bons à rien fainéants dans son escouade. Enfin il charriait mais savait qu'au fond il aimait l'ambiance détendu et amicale qui régnait dans ses troupes, cela ne faisait que prouver la bonne entente et la solidarité de ses membres, les missions ne pouvaient que mieux s'en porter.

Tomoï déposa la pile de documents sur le bureau de son supérieur et retourna immédiatement à son propre bureau. Une bonne heure s'écoula comme ça, dans un silence uniquement perturbé par le tic tac régulier de l'horloge, le crissement du stylo grattant sur le papier et le froissement des feuilles. Hitsugaya était tellement absorbé par son travail qu'il n'entendit même pas le son des pas de quelqu'un s'approchant du bureau, Tomoï en revanche l'avait remarqué et avait relevé la tête en direction de la porte en papier de riz. Celle-ci coulissa doucement et laissa apparaître une tignasse rousse suivi par de beaux yeux noisettes.

Ichigo pénétra dans la salle, il fut tous de suite amusé de constater que son amant bourreau du travail ne l'avait même pas encore remarqué aussi se contenta-t-il de saluer amicalement le jeune homme assis sur le bureau opposé.

- « Salut, moi c'est Ichigo Kurosaki »

- « T…Tomoï, enchanté »

Ledit Tomoï avait immédiatement rougi, sans doute intimidé par la présence du désormais célèbre shinigami remplacent, depuis peu on ne cessait de parler de cet incroyable combattant au pouvoir monstrueux, très reconnaissable par sa couleur de cheveux flamboyante et son imposant Zanpakutou.

Ichigo se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter avec une discrétion amusée :

- « Dis-moi, il est toujours aussi concentré ? »

- « Je…je ne sais pas trop…je viens d'arriver dans la dixième division en fait. »

- « Ah ! Alors c'est toi la fameuse nouvelle recrue ? Oui Toushiro m'a parlé de toi »

Tomoï fut un moment décontenancé d'entendre ainsi le prénom de son capitaine prononcé aussi familièrement, puis sa timidité repris le dessus et son visage s'empourpra à nouveau, à la fois gêné et fier qu'un tel homme le connaisse.

- « Oui…oui c'est moi, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin » dit-il tout sourire.

- « Enfin ? »

- « oui, tous le monde à entendu parler du célèbre shinigami remplacent qui a sauvé la soul society du traître Aizen Sosûke. On vous étudie même en troisième année à l'école des arts spirituels. »

Ichigo parut amusé, ainsi on racontait même son histoire à l'école des shinigami, et à en juger par les étoiles qu'il y avait dans les yeux de ce Tomoï, on parlait de lui comme d'un héro.

Le document lu et approuvé, la signature apposé, Toshiro posa son stylo et leva les bras pour s'étirer dans un miaulement de contentement. Il avait fini le gros du travail et d'ici une demi heure il aurait droit à un repos bien mérité dans les bras du roux. Cette pensé le fit sourire, mais en relevant la tête il se rendit compte de la présence d'une troisième personne dans la pièce.

Imaginez sa surprise en découvrant le centre de ses pensés dans le bureau, il ne l'avait même pas sentie arrivé et pourtant dieu sait qu'il faut être idiot pour rater la pression spirituelle monstrueuse d'Ichigo. Mais pire encore, que lui ne remarque pas sa présence pouvait se comprendre, bourreau du travail comme il était, mais là c'était Ichigo qui ne l'avait pas vu se redresser ou entendu geindre en s'étirant.

Non son amant semblait plongé dans une discussion passionnante et animée avec Tomoï, ils faisaient tous deux de grands gestes et parlaient fort, riant et plaisantant comme deux amis.

Ses yeux bleus se glacèrent, il serra les dents pour contenir son énervement, jamais Ichigo ne l'avait ignoré ainsi et quand à lui c'était la première fois qu'il avait loupait intentionnellement la présence du shinigami remplacent.

Le capitaine se leva avec raideur en faisant le plus possible grincer la chaise contre le sol, réussissant enfin après plusieurs essais à attirer l'attention d'Ichigo.

- « Oh, Toushiro ! T'es enfin de retour parmi nous ? »

Il ne répondis pas, se contentant d'un rictus agacé qui fit perdre leur sourire aux deux nouveaux amis. Sans laissé à Ichigo le temps de le questionner, il l'agrippa par la manche et le tira à l'extérieur, avant de sortir il se retourna vers son Quatorzième siège :

- « finis ces document, après tu pourras partir. »

Et sans plus d'intérêt pour le pauvre garçon laissé derrière, il quitta la pièce avec le rouquin mais ne manqua pas le regard compatissant que celui-ci envoya à Tomoï.

Tomoï regarda désespéré la montagne de documents laissée par son capitaine, quelle délicate attention il fallait pas. Nan vraiment, y fallait pas.

Mais juste avant de se replonger dans la lecture incessante des dossiers il repensa au shinigami roux, on ne leur avait pas appris à l'académie que le héro était aussi séduisant.

- « Toshiro, c'est vraiment pas sympa de le laisser faire tous ce boulot tous seul, et puis tu aurais pus lui parler moins froidement il n'a rien fait. »

- « je m'occupe de ma division comme je veux, ne viens pas me faire la morale. »

Ichigo leva un sourcil, décidément il ne comprendrait jamais les sautes d'humeurs si irrégulières de son petit amant blanc.

- « mais enfin qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'Est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

- « Qu'Est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Mais je ….tu… »

Il se stoppa, oui que lui arrivait-il ? Qu'avait donc fait Ichigo pour attiser autant sa colère ? Rien, il avait juste discuter avec un de ses subordonné, il avait déjà vu plusieurs fois le rouquin rire avec d'autre shinigami et pourtant il ne l'avait pas mal prit, il connaissait la sociabilité dont faisait preuve Ichigo et sa capacité à se faire rapidement des amis.

Il n'arrivait pas à justifier son comportement, aucun argument valable n'arrivait à venir.

Pourtant, en voyant que son amant, d'habitude si prévenant, plus intéressé par sa conversation que par lui, il avait senti une boule se former dans sa gorge et la colère avait envahit ses yeux, comme prit d'assaut par une peur inconnus et totalement idiote. Pourtant sa colère était totalement injustifié, fruit de sa paranoïa et de son imagination.

La honte remplaça la colère, il avait injustement ''puni'' son subordonné pour une faute imaginaire et avait engueulé son amant pour rien.

- « Je…Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas, je ne pensait pas que… »

Ichigo continua de fixer son amant blanc avec un regard interrogateur mais déjà la colère désertait ses pupilles.

- « Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je dois être fatigué. Je sais ce n'est pas une raison mais je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça. »

Le rouquin détendit ses muscle et souria tendrement, oui c'était mystérieux cette manière qu'avait Toshiro de s'énerver si vite mais cela faisait parti de lui, Toshiro était mystérieux.

Il attira le garçon dans ses et celui-ci enfoui sa tête dans le kimono du plus grand et s'apaisa de son odeur.

- « c'est bon, je t'en veux pas, pas la peine de culpabiliser. »

Il sentit le hochement de tête de Toshiro et resserra sa prise sur le petit capitaine car lui seul connaissait ce côté culpabilisateur de Toshiro, il avait tendance à s'en vouloir trop vite pour tous et pour rien. Et pour faire disparaître la culpabilité, rien de tel que le rire.

- « Et puis c'est normal que tu sois si fatigué après la nuit dernière, le sport de chambre c'est épuisant. »

Une veine sauta sur le front du capitaine qui se dégagea de l'étreinte pour fixer Ichigo et son sourire moqueur.

- « Ca n'a rien à voir, je me suis parfaitement remis de..de notre..enfin..de ça quoi. »

- « t'es sûr ? Il m'a semblé que tu boitais encore un peu. »

Une deuxième veine explosa, cet idiot avait le don de faire monter la gêne au maximum.

Une remarque acerbe, une autre sarcastique, des fous rires parfois et d'autre fois des crises de fausse colère, telles étaient les disputes habituelles du couple.

Beaucoup de shinigami passèrent dans le couloir et furent amusés de constater que le couple le plus improbable de la Soul Society s'entendais toujours aussi bien. Car oui leur couple était connu de tous, comment ? Eh bien disons que…les visites de plus en plus fréquentes du shinigami orange, ses passages toujours habituels à la dixième et les cris érotiques provenant de temps à autre des quartiers résidentiels de la dixième division ( et plus particulièrement des appartements du capitaine ) ne laissaient pas beaucoup de place au doute. Tous le monde le sait, tous le monde sait que tous le monde sait mais personne n'en parle. Un peu comme les films porno.

Il était enfin midi, la journée s'annonçait radieuse mais Ichigo serait le seul à avoir le loisir d'en profiter, Toshiro lui, devrait retourner au bureau et d'ailleurs il réfléchissait déjà à quelles excuses faire à son nouveau subordonné à propos de la dernière fois.

Mais ça il aurait le temps d'y penser plus tard, il était rare qu'Ichigo et lui mangent en même temps alors pour une fois ils n'allaient pas se priver.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, les deux compagnons mangeaient en silence, chacun appréciaient le calme de ce début d'après midi en compagnie de leur amant.

Ce fut Ichigo qui, arrivé au dessert, rompit le silence radieux et engagea la conversation :

- « Alors, t'as beaucoup de boulot aujourd'hui ? »

- « assez oui, encore une dizaine de rapports à examiner et quand ce sera fait il faudra que je participe à l'entraînement. »

Le rouquin leva un sourcil,

- « entraînement ? Alors que tu es capitaine ? »

- « pas pour moi idiot, pour mes soldats. En tant que capitaine c'est moi qui entraîne mes troupes, et mieux vaut ne pas négliger ces occasions si je veux que ma division reste active. »

- « active ? Tu veux dire que ta division pourrait être supprimée si le niveau de ses troupes n'est pas Bon ? »

Toshiro acquiesça et reposa ses baguettes près de son bol vide, Ichigo ne savait rien du fonctionnement du Seireiteï et il était quelqu'un de curieux. Bizarrement Toshiro appréciait beaucoup de parler de son travail aux gens de confiance tels qu'Ichigo, ça lui plaisait de faire connaître les us et coutumes de son monde.

- « Eh bien à la base, lorsqu'une des division n'a pas un assez bon niveau au combat ou de bons résultats aux missions, c'est son capitaine qui est responsable et qui doit en assumer les conséquences. Si des plaintes commencent à arriver sur la division, la chambre des quarante-six peut exiger l'arrêt total de ses activités. »

- « ah, la chambre des quarante-six c'est bien la plus haute autorité judiciaire de la Soul Society ? »

- « C'est ça, une fois qu'ils ont donné un ordre, absolument personne ne peut le contester, pas même un capitaine. Enfin, tous ça pour dire qu'après l'arrêt des activités d'une division, celle-ci à trois mois pour remonter le niveau de ses troupes qui seront régulièrement contrôlées. Si, passé ce délai, la chambre des quarante-six juge toujours le niveau insuffisant, alors elle peut éradiquer la division, en gros la faire disparaitre et on se retrouverait avec 12 divisions au lieu de 13. »

- « ouah, c'est strict comme règlement. Donc je suppose que les entraînements sont contrôlés ? »

- « certains oui, mais pas celui-là je crois. Mais de toute façon ce n'est pas une raison pour le négliger. »

Le rouquin eut une mine boudeuse devant le sérieux de son compagnon. Il se rappela soudainement sa conversation avec Tomoï et une question lui brûla la langue.

- « oh au fait, c'est vrai qu'on m'étudie à l'école des shinigami ? Tomoï m'en a parlé. »

- « mmh, c'est possible qu'ils aient ajouté ça au programme, après tout c'est une bonne façon de donner des espoirs de puissance et de la volonté aux étudiants. »

Ichigo sourit fièrement et bomba le torse, imitant une star sous le feu des projecteurs.

- « ahhh, on apprends mes exploits. Quel exemple je fais pour les jeunes. »

- « Ca va les chevilles ? »

- « je t'emmerde. »

Et c'était repartis pour une habituelle dispute amicale qui, comme toujours, se termina dans une étreinte sauvage et un ballet de langue.

**Plus tard dans l'après midi**

- « On continue de courir, surtout ne lâchez jamais vos sabres et ne baissez pas votre garde ! Un ennemi peut surgir de n'importe ou, n'importe quand ! »

Les shinigami de la dixième courraient depuis trente bonnes minutes maintenant. Leur capitaine avait activé les poupées de combat, les mannequins de taille humaine avaient alors prit vie, leur forme plate, blanche et fragile comme du papier avaient alors pris le volume, la couleur et la consistance d'un corps humain. Epée à la garde, les mannequins d'entraînement s'étaient réfugiés dans les arbres du terrain d'entraînement et l'exercice consistait à les retrouver et à les abattre.

Un bosquet remua et soudainement, une ombre rapide comme le vent en sortit et attaqua dans le dos l'un des soldat resté en retrait du groupe. Mais celui-ci avait senti sa présence, le shinigami se retourna et trancha net le corps du mannequin humain de son katana. Les deux parties du corps coupées redevinrent alors de simples morceaux blancs inanimés, reprenant la forme d'origine de la poupée.

Les autres surgirent brutalement de tous les côtés et les combats s'engagèrent.

Toshiro observait avec sérieux ses troupes bien qu'il savait que ses soldats ne risquait rien. Les poupées, bien que devenus vivantes après activation, n'étaient crées que pour les entraînements et ne possédaient donc aucun pouvoirs, même leur katanas étaient incapable de trancher ne serait-ce que du tissu.

Il regardait particulièrement Tomoï depuis un bon quart d'heure et devait avouer que le garçon ne s'était pas laissé dépasser par cet entraînement d'un nouveau genre pour lui. Il combattait avec ardeur et courage et n'hésitait pas à venir en aide à ses coéquipiers, chose que Toshiro appréciait beaucoup. La solidarité se faisait rare au combat, même au seine d'une même troupe.

Toutes les poupées furent réduites en morceaux inanimés très vite, les soldats suaient mais semblaient satisfait de leur entraînement.

- « bien, on s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui, beau travail tous le monde ».

- « MERCI CAPITAINE ! »

Tous les shinigami crièrent en parfaite synchronisation, le sourire aux lèvres à l'entente du compliment de leur capitaine, chose rare même dans leur division.

Ichigo courrait à perdre haleine, il avait beau utiliser son shunpo, les rues du Seireiteï se ressemblaient toutes tant qu'il ne faisait que tourner en rond, alors il avait ralentis et prit le temps d'observer les lieux du haut d'un toit. Mais rien à faire, tous était identique partout, comment faisaient ces shinigami pour se retrouver ? Putain, c'était si compliqué de mettre un panneau ou deux pour indiquer les lieux, ou même tout simplement de construire des maisons ou des rues qui ne soient pas aussi identique que des vrais jumeaux sortis du même moule ?

Ichigo avait traîné un bon moment dans les bars du Seireiteï avec Renji, Ikkaku et Matsumoto et en avait oublié l'heure. Non il n'était pas bourré, loin de là il n'avait bu qu'un verre de saké, mais il s'amusait tant qu'il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait prévu d'aller voir l'entraînement de Toshiro à 17h. Bien sûr le blandinet n'était pas au courant et ne l'attendrait donc pas là bas, il avait prévu de lui faire une surprise mais comme d'habitude il avait foiré. Pourtant il savait ou avait lieu ce fichu entraînement mais lui et son sens de l'orientation légendaire avaient quand même trouvé le moyen de se perdre.

- « pourvu qu'on étudie pas mes facultés d'orientation à l'académie, rien que ça, ça peut foutre en l'air ma réputation. »

Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux heures de course acharnées qu'il arriva enfin à la clairière d'entraînement numéro 9 du Seireiteï…avec une heure et demie de retard.

Bien sûr tous le monde était déjà partis.

- « et merde, j'ai tous raté. »

Le rouquin fulminait, quel con d'avoir oublié. Il décida de faire un peu d'exercice pour se calmer, faire du sport l'aidait toujours à se contrôler. Il saisi Zangetsu, son fidèle Zanpakutou toujours accroché dans son dos et, d'un simple mouvement du poignet, défit les bandelettes qui recouvraient la lame en guise de fourreau.

Il se mit à courir à droite et à gauche, disparaissant dans les feuilles, sautant, tranchant les troncs, dissimulant sa pression spirituelle pour mieux la relâcher. La chaleur devenait de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'il bougeait et, à bout de souffle il défit sa ceinture pour laisser tomber son haut de kimono au pied d'un arbre, appréciant la fraîcheur de la brise, exposant sans pudeur à la nature ses superbes muscles et abdos luisants de sueur. Il transpirait la virilité comme on pouvait le dire, aussi bien au sens propre qu'au figuré.

Mais alors qu'il se remettait à faire tournoyer son Zanpakutou dans les airs, un craquement résonna dans le silence. Ichigo se retourna brusquement mais ne vit rien, personne n'était là. Enfin du moins il ne voyait personne mais sentait en effet un reiatsu se dégager de quelque part. Il n'avait cependant jamais été très doué dans la maîtrise de la pression spirituelle, aussi était-il incapable de dire d'où provenait ce reiatsu.

- « qui est là ? Montrez vous ! »

Personne ne lui répondis, le silence se refit, soudain une petite tête brune au cheveux couts apparut timidement de derrière un arbre.

Le shinigami remplacent élargie les yeux en reconnaissant l'identité du mystérieux visiteur puis sourit avec amusement.

- « tu m'as fait peur Tomoï, pourquoi tu te cachait ainsi, tu m'épiait ? »

Le ton était ironique mais Ichigo ne remarqua pas les rougeurs qui s'étaient installées sur les joues de Tomoï.

- « N..non, enfin je veux dire, non je ne vous épiait pas, je m'entraînait encore un peu tous seul quand je vous ait vu, et j-ai pas pus m'empêché de regarder. »

Tomoï triturait ses doigts, visiblement gêné de s'être fait découvrir comme un voyeur, mais le rouquin ne se départit pas de son éclatant sourire chaleureux.

- « tu es vraiment sérieux pour continuer de t'entraîner, à croire que Toshiro à déteins sur toi. »

- « …Dite, quand je vous ait vu vous entraîné j'ai vu à quel point vous étiez fort, c'est impressionnant, ce qu'on raconte sur vous n'est pas exagéré Kurosaki-san. »

- « tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, et arrête avec ces '' Kurosaki-san'', c'est trop formel. Appel moi simplement Ichigo. »

- « B..bien, kuro..heu..Ichigo. »

Tomoï s'était rapproché et Ichigo s'assit à ses côté, posant Zangetsu près de lui pour parler au jeune shinigami.

Naïf comme il l'était il n'avait pas remarqué le regard que portait Tomoï sur son torse nu, ni le rouge persistant de ses pommettes. Si Ichigo avait été moins naïf, il aurait su différencier la lueur d'admiration des yeux de son amis à la lueur de désir qui prenait lentement place dans les pupilles vertes du garçon. Il aurait compris l'attirance qu'éprouvait le jeune à son égard, à cause de sa beauté, sa virilité, sa force et sa célébrité. Mais Ichigo ne le compris pas, et Tomoï profitait de cette naïveté pour en apprendre le plus possible sur le fantasme sur patte qu'était le shinigami remplacent. Son âge, ses goûts, sa vie..Il osa même s'immiscer discrètement dans la vie intime du rouquin. Pas qu'il lui demande explicitement des détails compromettant mais il arriva , au moyens de questions subtilement posées, à savoir jusqu'à quel point Ichigo aimait le capitaine au cheveux blancs, depuis combien de temps était-ils ensembles…

Au bout d'une bonne heure de discussion, voyant le soleil se coucher, Ichigo déclara qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Tomoï était à la fois déçu et heureux. Heureux d'avoir put lui parler, heureux d'avoir appris tant de chose sur Ichigo mais déçu en constatant l'amour immense que l'objet de ses désirs portait à son capitaine. Mais maintenant il en était sût : il voulait Ichigo.

Sous ses airs de garçon timide et maladroit se cachait un homme déterminé et parfois même égoïste et cruel pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il prendrait Ichigo au capitaine Hitsugaya, quitte à devoir semer lui-même le chao entre eux. Il les feraient rompre pour ensuite venir consoler Ichigo, il n'avait pas peur de son capitaine et savait que si celui-ci découvrait son manège ou voudrait se venger quand il lui aurait volé son amant, Ichigo serait là pour le défendre.

Ses yeux candides semblèrent se teinter de convoitise, ils avait perdu tous leur éclat de gentillesse et se montraient désormais sous leur vrais jours : déterminés, égoïstes, confiants, froids et empreint d'un plaisir sadique tout à l'image de leur possesseur qui imaginait le roux dans ses bras sous les yeux effondrés de son capitaine de glace.

Hitsugaya Toshiro était devenu son ennemi, qu'il voulait voir souffrir et Ichigo sa proie.

Une haine à sens unique et complètement injustifiée pour le glacial capitaine se créait, bien sûr Hitsugaya ne lui avait rien fait, il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir sa souffrance mais il possédait quelque chose de convoité.

Quand Ichigo partit, il ne vit pas dans son dos le rictus malveillant de Tomoï ni la langue que celui-ci passa sur ses lèvres. Demain c'est juré, il l'aurait, Tomoï aurait Ichigo.

Le lendemain quand Ichigo se réveilla, il tâta la matelas dans l'espoir que sa main rencontre le corps de son amant ou au moins pouvoir sentir le drap encore chaud sous sa peau qui signifierait que Toushiro s'était levé depuis peu et était peut être encore dans la maison. Mais comme d'habitude ce fut le froid total sur le drap, Toushiro s'était déjà levé depuis longtemps et était déjà partit travailler.

Quand ils avaient débuté leur relation, Ichigo n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux départs matinaux de son amant mais plus le temps passait et plus se réveiller le matin seul devenait difficile, il aurait tant aimé au moins une fois sortir de son sommeil aux côtés de son précieux amant blanc et le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser d'un de ces baisers matinaux que partagent généralement les amoureux. Mais jamais il n'avait expérimenté ce bonheur et désespérait d'y goûter un jour.

De mauvaise humeur, il sortit du lit et se dirigea automatiquement vers la salle de bain. Il se lava et s'habilla le plus vite possible, il voulait rejoindre son amant au plus vite, il sentait que le simple fait de le voir chasserait son humeur maussade. Il avait envi de le voire.

Tomoï finit de ranger le dernier documents et se frappa les mains satisfait, il aimait le travail bien fait. La paperasse était enfin terminé, il aurait tous le loisir de rendre visite à la bombe sexuelle rousse (on parle bien d'Ichigo là ^^) mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que cette même bombe débarque de lui-même dans le bureau à la recherche de son compagnon. Putain le ciel était avec lui.

- « Salut Tomoï, Toushiro n'est pas là ? »

- « Ah salut Ichigo, non il est partis à une réunion très tôt ce matin. Pourquoi il y a un problème ? »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, les capitaines avaient en effet été convoqués dans la matinée, laissant leur division à leur vice-capitaine. Mais bien sûr Matsumoto n'arrivait jamais aussi tôt au boulot et Tomoï était sur le point de s'en aller, laissant la division à la charge du troisième siège.

Mais l'arrivé d'Ichigo facilitait grandement les choses, pas besoin de se déplacer, moins de perte de temps et aucun capitaine de glace en vue. En tout point parfait.

Le garçon s'approcha du grand rouquin, lentement, le regard pétillant d'impatience, sans lâcher des yeux le superbe corps de son fantasme. Celui-ci avait baissé la tête de désespoir en apprenant l'absence de son amant et n'avait, encore une fois pas remarquer l'attitude de son ami.

Quand il sentit une mains sur sa taille cependant, il releva un visage surpris et tomba dans les orbes émeraudes de Tomoï, à ce moment seulement Ichigo sentit le changement brutal d'aura autour du garçon. Plus de naïveté, plus de gentillesse timide, seulement de la détermination mêlée à une sorte de plaisir sadique.

- « Tu sais, le capitaine est souvent absent et ça ne changera probablement jamais. Il fait toujours passer son travail avant le reste et toi, tu fait partie du reste. »

La voie grave et suave de brun décontenança Kurosaki, à tel point qu'il ne fit pas immédiatement attention aux paroles doucereuses prononcées. Quel stupéfiante double-personnalité. Ca ne pouvait pas être le petit Tomoï craintif d'hier ?

- « Tu sais il accorde tellement d'importance à son travail qu'il serait prêt à t'abandonner si il en recevait l'ordre. »

Cette fois-ci le ton de la voie était plus dur, plus froid mais en restant caressant et charmeure, comme une plume de métal qui frôle la peau et l'entaille sur son passage. Les paroles cassantes du plus petit en atteignant les oreilles d'Ichigo, provoquèrent un tremblement discret, presque imperceptible chez le shinigami remplacent. Mais Tomoï ne le rata pas, il avait touché la corde sensible et continua sur sa lancée.

- « Qu'Est-ce que tu racontes Tomoï ? T'es pas bien ? Pourquoi tu me dis ce genre de ch…. »

- « Tu t'en étais déjà douté pas vrai ? Après tout tu le connais. T'as-t-il une seul fois attendu pour aller au travail ? T'as-t-il une seul fois laissé un mot pour te dire ou le trouver ? »

Ichigo se tendit, oui il avait deviner juste mais jamais le doute n'avait été plus loin que de simples interrogations ou un sentiment infime de solitude passagère. Jamais dans son esprit ces doutes n'avaient été prononcés de manière si accablante de vérité.

- « T'as-t-il une seule fois dit Je t'aime ? »

La phrase à ne pas dire, prétendre que Toshiro faisait passer le boulot avant sa vie privée était un fait incontestable, un vérité lourde et frustrante mais néanmoins correcte. Mais oser insinuer qu'il se jouait de lui et avait feint l'amour à ses côté était un blasphème, une absurdité énorme et blessante.

Toshiro l'aimait et ça il n'en avait jamais douté, il n'était pas du genre à se forcer pour quoi que ce soit qui ne lui plaise pas, et il ne s'était pas forcé à l'attendre devant le Senkaïmon, ni à l'embrasser, ni à l'enlacer, ni à se donner à lui. Jamais.

Sentant la rage prendre le dessus sur le doute, Ichigo leva vivement le bras dans l'intention d'attraper furieusement le col du petit shinigami, mais alors que sa mains emprisonnait le tissu noir du Kimono et le tirait vers lui, le brun profita de l'élan pour s'approcher de l'oreille du rouquin et lui murmurer comme une évidence :

- « Moi je te le dirais, et je te garderais pour moi. »

Une seconde, deux, trois et encore….Plus rien ne bougea. Un silence pesant s'installa, engouffrant les deux homme dans un malaise dérangeant.

Alors c'était ça ses intention, se dit Ichigo, me monter contre Toshiro et prendre sa place.

On avait beau dire, Kurosaki n'était pas aussi idiot qu'il le laissait paraître.

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'assener une réplique foudroyante pour exprimer son mécontentement, les bras du plus petit agrippèrent fermement ses cheveux broussailleux et attirèrent avec force sa bouche contre la sienne.

Ca ne dura que deux secondes, pas plus, juste le temps qu'il fallut à Ichigo pour réaliser et à la porte pour s'ouvrir sur un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc.

Toshiro était fatigué, il s'était levé tôt pour aller finir le travail commencé hier mais il avait à peine eut le temps d'arriver à son bureau qu'un messager était apparu devant lui, lui intimant l'ordre de se rendre à la salle de réunion des capitaines.

On ne réunissait pas les capitaines pour de banales affaires mineures, le petit prodige s'empressa alors de courir vers la salle de réunion située dans les quartiers de la première division.

Mais alors qu'il se mettait en place, bien droit et les épaules relevées, aux côtés des autres capitaines, le capitaine commandant arriva et annonça avec un calme olympien l'annulation de la réunion. Apparemment il ne s'agissait que d'une fausse alerte sur un prétendus groupe de Gillians qui auraient débarqués à la Soul Society. ( Gillians : hollow immenses, évolution des simples hollows et bien plus puissants. Ils sont reconnaissables à leur taille immense et à leur aspect identique. Ils sont aussi appelés Menos ).

Au début personne n'avait compris comment une telle erreur avait put se produire, on avait ensuite compris que les membres de la onzième division étaient allés s'entraîner dans la forêt nord du Rukongaï sans en avertir les autorités avant. Leurs reiatsus combinés avaient produits la même intensité que celle d'une bande de Gillians et l'alerte anti-Gillians avait été donnée.

Quelle bande d'imbécile ces gars de la onzième, toujours à n'en faire qu'à leur tête.

C'est donc de mauvaise humeur que le capitaine de glace rentrait à la caserne de sa division, prêt à encaisser la montagne de travail laissée par sa fainéante vice-capitaine.

Seulement quand il fit coulisser la porte de papier de riz qui séparait son bureau du couloir, il tomba sur une très, très mauvaise surprise.

Toshiro se stoppa net, les yeux écarquillées rivés sur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ichigo, son précieux Ichigo avait la bouche collée contre celle de son nouveau subordonné.

Et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il tentait de le repousser, au contraire la main du jeune shinigami remplacent avait même saisie le col du kimono de Tomoï, sans doute dans le but d'approfondir le baiser.

Le bruit de la porte fit revenir les deux shinigami à la réalité, Tomoï ouvrit les yeux, surpris et déboussolés d'être prit si vite en flagrant délit.

Mais ce fut Ichigo qui fut le plus bouleversé. Il lança un regard alarmé à son amant mais celui-ci ne le regarda pas.

Toshiro fit volte-face et s'enfuit sans un mot, abandonnant les deux traîtres avec rancune.

Le rouquin était effaré, comment cela avait-il put se produire ?

Il repoussa le brun si fort que celui-ci en tomba à la renverse, atterrissant lourdement sur le derrière.

Ichigo ne lui prêta plus aucune attention et courut à la poursuite de son amant. Mais avant de franchir la porte, il s'arrêta et se retourna vivement face à Tomoï, toujours à terre.

- « crois moi ça tu vas le payer ! »

Sur cette dernière menace, le shinigami remplacent disparut de l'autre côté de la porte.

Tomoï se releva difficilement en massant ses fesses douloureuses. Il ne comprenait pas non plus comment tous ça était arrivés. Il avait pourtant tout prévu, le capitaine devait être en réunion, et il était censé faire succomber Ichigo avant d'aller s'afficher devant Hitsugaya.

Si le capitaine les voyaient avant qu'Ichigo ne tombe amoureux de lui, il ne doutait pas que plus jamais il n'aurais de chance de conquérir le rouquin.

Fichus, tout était fichus.

Tomoï baissa la tête, ses cheveux voilant son visage, et de fines larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Intérieurement, il priait pour qu'Ichigo ne parvienne pas à persuader Hitsugaya de son innocence, au moins il ne serait pas le seul malheureux et n'aurait pas fait tous ça pour rien.

- « TOSHIRO, ATTENDS, JE PEUX TOUT EXPLIQUER ! »

Peine perdu, Ichigo avait beau hurler, le capitaine de glace ne l'entendait pas, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas l'entendre.

Pourquoi essayer de l'écouter, ce qu'il avait vu suffisait pour comprendre que tout était finis. Ichigo l'avait remplacé, peut être même ne l'avait-il jamais vraiment aimé. Peut être avait-il voulut profiter de lui, des avantages qu'offraient une relation avait une personne aussi haut gradée qu'un capitaine.

Les larmes déferlèrent sur les joues du jeune prodige alors qu'il continuait de courir à perdre haleine, bousculant les gens qui lui bloquaient la route, refusant d'entendre la voix suppliante du rouquin qui lui hurlait de s'arrêter.

Quel douleur, ça faisait si mal. Il avait l'impression de sentir son cœur éclater en mille morceaux dans sa poitrine.

La douleur et le désespoir étaient si forts qu'ils lui coupèrent la respiration. Toshiro fut vite obligé de s'arrêter dans la clairière d'entraînement pour reprendre son souffle.

Mais à peine fut-il immobile que ses larmes, loin de s'estomper, redoublèrent d'intensités. Il s'effondra sur l'herbe douce en hurlant de désespoir, à genoux, la tête appuyée contre le sol, les mains entourant ses cheveux soyeux.

Mais le peu d'avance qu'il avait pris sur Ichigo fut vite comblé, le rouquin le rattrapa et s'arrêta à son tour, essoufflé.

- « ….Toshiro…. »

Le simple son de sa voix fit reprendre conscience au petit capitaine. S'enfuir, il fallait à tous prix s'enfuir. Il ne voulait pas faire face à son ancien amant ni entendre les excuses bidons que celui-ci allait lui sortir.

Il se releva et fila à toute vitesse dans la forêt qui entourait la clairière, espérant que les arbres parviendraient à le cacher à la vue de son traître d'amant.

Mais autant essayer de semer un guépard, alors qu'il courrait au milieu des arbres, une main puissantes l'attrapa au bras et le tira en arrière. Le brusque changement de direction lui fit perdre l'équilibre et le garçon aux cheveux blancs tomba en arrière.

Dans sa vaine tentative pour le rattraper, Ichigo butta contre le corps du petit prodige et tomba lui aussi sur ce dernier.

Le choc fit tourner la tête du blandinet, il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il était coincé sous le corps ferme du roux.

Sa chaleur l'enveloppait, il pouvait entendre les battements saccadés du cœur d'Ichigo contre son torse.

Il faillit gémir de tristesse, tous ceci venait de lui échapper. Jamais plus il ne pourrait ressentir le corps d'Ichigo contre le sien, jamais plus il ne pourrait lui voler un baiser, jamais plus Ichigo ne serait à lui.

Il ne put finalement retenir de nouveaux sanglots qui agitèrent son corps de soubresauts. Des hoquets lui échappaient régulièrement, laissant son être déverser sa tristesse et sa peine à travers les larmes qui l'agitaient.

En sentant le corps de Toshiro se secouer sous lui, Ichigo baissa les yeux et tomba dans les deux joyeux humides de son vis-à-vis.

Jamais il n'avait vu Toshiro pleurer. Il avait les joues rougis et les yeux gonflés, de grands filets de larmes s'échappaient de ses prunelles et son corps était tout agité de sanglots et de hoquets. En ce moment il n'avait plus rien du fier capitaine de la dixième division, si froid et si irritable, son visage reflétait pour la première fois celui d'un enfant, contrastant avec son frêle corps juvénile. Il semblait si fragile, prêt à se briser au moindre choc, si auparavant seul son corps semblait reflété la fragilité de l'enfance, maintenant son visage aussi ressemblait d'avantage à celui d'un être fragile et délicat.

Dans un élan protecteur, le rouquin entoura doucement le petit corps sous lui de ses deux longs bras, réfugiant le petit garçon contre lui pour le calmer comme on le ferait d'un enfant qui pleure.

Mais si Toshiro était perdu, son cœur brisé lui rappela que celui qui le tenait dans ses bras si tendrement était un traître. Il ne comptait pas se laisser encore manipuler par ses sentiments, jamais plus Ichigo ne se moquerait ainsi de lui.

Il s'agita vigoureusement, tentant de repousser le corps au dessus de lui mais la force physique d'Ichigo dépassait de loin la sienne.

- « LACHE MOI ! LAISSE MOI PARTIR ! »

- « Toshiro, calme toi ! Laisse moi te… »

- « NON JE NE ME CALMERAIS PAS ! J'AI PAS BESOIN D'ENTENDRE TES EXCUSES A LA CON ! J'EN AIS ASSEZ VU POUR COMPRENDRE ! »

Le garçon se déchainait, balançant insulte sur insulte, criant, hurlant, se débattant de toutes ses forces pour se dégager de l'étreinte pourtant si confortable d'Ichigo. Mais celui-ci ne lâchait pas prise et resserrait même sa prise sur le petit prodige.

- « SALOPARD, JE TE DETESTE, JE TE HAIS, JE…. »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Ichigo avait fermement plaqué sa bouche sur la sienne pour l'entraîner dans un baiser coléreux. Toshiro aurait put le repousser ou le mordre si ce baiser n'avait pas été si bon. Il se rendait pourtant compte qu'Ichigo continuait de le manipuler mais ce doux contacte l'électrisait, son corps ne réagissait plus et il se lança avec désespoir dans ce dernier échange d'adieu.

Ichigo força la cavité buccale du garçon et engagea le combat entre leur deux langues, elles s'enroulaient, se collaient, dansait ensemble cette danse fiévreuse. Le rouquin trouva le baiser salé par les larmes que son amour avait versé, il s'appliqua à explorer toujours plus loin la bouche de Toshiro sans lui laisser le temps de respirer, ainsi essoufflé l'enfant prodige n'aurait plus la force de l'empêcher de parler.

Ce n'est que lorsque ses propres poumons agonisaient pour se remplir, que quand les mains du petit garçon sous lui le lâchèrent pour s'effondrer au sol vidées de leur force qu'Ichigo consentit à arrêter le baiser.

Il prit dans sa main la tête de Toshiro, admirant encore une fois ce visage fragile respirant avec difficulté avant de prendre finalement la parole.

- « Toshiro écoutes moi. Je n'ais pas voulu ça, ce n'est pas moi qui ais embrassé Tomoï c'est lui qui m'a embrassé. Je ne t'ais jamais trompé. »

- « m..menteur..fuu..huff…tu le..tenait par le col…tu ne l'a pas repoussé..huff….au contraire tu…as aimé l'embrasser…si tu crois que…ça se voyait pas..fuu..fuu… »

- « Non ce n'est pas pour ça ! On s'est disputé à propos de toi et j'étais en colère contre lui, c'est uniquement pour ça que je l'ai attrapé ! Je te jure ce baiser ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid ! »

- « vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as…pas repoussé ?..tu..fuu..te fous vraiment de moi.. »

- « j'avais pas réalisé, Toshiro crois-moi il n'y a que toi que je veux embrasser. Je n'aime pas Tomoï, c'est toi que j'aime et ça a toujours été toi. S'il te plait crois moi. »

La voix suppliante d'Ichigo fit un instant douter Hitsugaya. Il priait pour que ce soit la vérité, il aurait tant voulu laisser une chance à son amour mais ce serait si facile d'inventer cette histoire. Ichigo pouvait très bien lui mentir, comment savoir ?

- « Et qu'Est-ce qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance ? Qu'Est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne me mens pas ? »

Ichigo suivit son instinct, pour prouver à Toshiro qu'il l'aimait il fallait faire comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Collant son corps un peu plus contre celui de Toshiro toujours sous lui, il embrassa tendrement le visage du garçon, le front, le nez, le coin des lèvres, les joues. Toshiro avait toujours été très friand de ces petites caresses et Ichigo s'appliqua à y mettre tous son amour.

Il embrassa les paupières du Blandin et frotta son visage au sien, en entendant les petits soupirs discrets que poussait son amant il comprit qu'il pouvait continuer. Doucement, le corps de Toshiro se détendit, il cessa de se débattre pour abandonner son être aux caresses de son rouquin.

Ichigo fit lentement glisser ses main entre les pans du kimono du plus petit, entamant milles caresses sur le corps pâle, titillant les tétons durcissant tandis que la respiration de Toshiro reprenait un peu de vitesse.

Celui-ci ne tentait d'ailleurs aucun gestes, se contentant de subir la douce torture du plus grand, le laissant lui démontrer à sa manière son amour pour lui.

Bientôt, les mains sages devinrent plus entreprenantes, glissants jusqu'au hobi du kimono de Toshiro ( ceinture blanche du kimono ) et le détachant rapidement. L'obstacle écarté, Ichigo enleva précipitamment le haut du kimono et ses mains reprirent leur activité précédente avec plus de frénésie tandis qu'Ichigo plongeait dans le cou pâle offert à lui pour le léchouiller et y apposer de nombreuses marques rouges.

Et tandis que sa bouche glissait jusqu'aux tétons tendus, laissant derrière elle une trainée chaude, ses doigts voyagèrent jusque dans le dos du plus petit, le soulevant légèrement du sol pour venir agripper les fesses fermes de Toshiro.

A la surprise d'Hitsugaya, Ichigo ne fit que passer à côté des tétons, se contentant de les contourner pour arriver directement au nombril. Sa langue sortit de sa cachette et effleura le ventre pâle, d'abord doucement puis avec plus d'envie et de vigueur. Sa langue s'engouffra dans le nombril et fit de nombreux va-et-vient frénétiques, mimant l'acte qui se déroulerait plus tard dans le bas de son corps.

Ichigo tentait par tous les moyens d'exciter son amant, c'était devenu une sorte de jeu entre eux et ce, depuis le début de leur relation. Il fallait faire perdre la tête à son partenaire le plus vite possible et tous les moyens étaient permis. Si auparavant tous deux participaient à ce jeu, aujourd'hui seul Ichigo y prenait part, c'était à lui de montrer son affection et sa fidélité pour son compagnon, il devait se faire pardonner en montrant à Toshiro qu'il était le seul à qui il prodiguait ces gestes purement érotiques.

Ainsi, il ne se contenta pas d'entrer et sortir sa langue du nombril du prodige, il lâchait souvent de longs gémissements plaintifs et impatients, susurrant le nom du Blandin en modulant sa voix, passant du chaud au froid, du grave à l'aigu, en feintant une respiration saccadée pour imiter un peu mieux encore l'état dans lequel il se trouverait au moment de l'acte.

- « Toshi..haa..humm..Toshir..ooo.. »

Le petit capitaine frémit en entendant ainsi son nom ainsi prononcé, comme si lui aussi donnait à Ichigo un plaisir incommensurable. Les papillons dans son ventre prenait d'assaut tous son bas-ventre en partant du nombril, là ou son amant savait parfaitement obtenir de réaction.

Bientôt, cette imitation de la pénétration ne lui suffit plus, la tension sur son membre dur devenait insupportable.

- « Ichigo…putain…Plus..allez.. »

Ichigo leva les yeux vers le visage transpirant du plus jeune, il lui avait suffi de feindre la pénétration pour qu'il se retrouve déjà dans un tel état.

Ses mains qui jusque là pétrissaient langoureusement les fesses rondes de Toshiro, attrapèrent le tissu du pantalon et le tirèrent vers le bas en entraînant le caleçon, dénudant entièrement le garçon à la vue gourmande de son amant.

Ichigo pour sa part, n'avait pas retiré le moindre vêtements, ce rôle incombait au jeune capitaine, ce serait l'aveu silencieux de son pardon.

En attendant, Ichigo fit descendre ses lèvres pécheresses jusqu'au sexe vibrant de son amant, embrassant furtivement le bout un peu plus fort à chaque fois.

Les soupirs exaspérés de Toshiro le firent sourire, il avait toujours été si impatient.

Et alors, sans plus le torturer, le rouquin engloba entièrement le membre dans la chaleur de sa bouche. Un cri rauque à peine retenu échappa au Blandin qui se tordit d'extase sous l'afflux brutal de plaisir. Toshiro n'y voyait plus rien, il n'y avait sous ses yeux qu'un amas de lumière blanche, il ne sentait que la bouche de son amant glisser sur toute la longueur de son sexe, sa langue habile s'enrouler autour et même parfois ses dents mordiller la chair tendue.

Toshiro ne put plus se retenir, toutes ses bonnes convictions de rester passif et de voir si Ichigo l'aimait encore avaient volés en éclats, une seule réponse s'imposait avec violence, comme un coup de marteau sur sa tête : oui Ichigo l'aimait, il l'aimait, il l'aimait…

Cette litanie incessante se répéta en boucle comme une bande magnétique tandis que le garçon remuait avec frénésie ses hanches, recherchant instinctivement le plaisir que cette bouche divine savait lui procurer. Il ne sentit même pas les trois doigts d'Ichigo s'enfoncer presque violemment dans son anus, le rouquin lui aussi s'impatientait en entendant les cris voluptueux de son amant et il voulait en finir avec la préparation le plus vite possible.

Toshiro réussis avec peine à agripper les cheveux roux et, à contre cœur, retirer la bouche de son membre palpitant pour attirer la tête d'Icigo à lui et plaquer leur bouches ensembles. Leurs langues se trouvèrent immédiatement, la salive débordait des lèvres des deux hommes mais ils n'y firent pas attention.

Le Blandin saisit le kimono du rouquin et le retira à toute vitesse, aidé par ledit rouquin qui ne supportait plus d'attendre. Mais Toshiro avait du mal à rester lucide dans ses mouvements, les doigts d'Ichigo encore en lui ne cessaient de bouger, ils effleurèrent sa prostate à de nombreuses reprise sans jamais vraiment la toucher.

- « MMMh…ahhh…ah..ah…Ichi..ghh..dépèche…toiiiii…AAH.. »

Les doigts experts du rouquin s'enfoncèrent littéralement dans l'antre serré du Blandin, heurtant violement la boule de nerfs si sensible et arrachant un cri dont l'écho rebondit sur les arbres environnants.

Encore, encore plus, la prostate fut malmené avec délice, les hurlements du plus jeunes avalés dans le baiser fiévreux que lui volait son amant.

Quand Ichigo se retrouva à son tour dans le plus simple appareil, Il s'apprêta à retirer ses doigt pour les remplacer par quelque chose de bien plus gros qui donnerait un plaisir inimaginablement plus grand. Mais Toshiro rassembla le peu d'esprit qui lui restait encore pour poser une dernière question à son amant.

- « ahh..pou..pourquoi vous..vous êtes dispu..ghh..disputés avec ..l'autre..? »

Ichigo comprit que tant qu'il ne serait pas entièrement convaincu, Toshiro ne le laisserait pas venir en lui. Il devait répondre avec honnêteté.

- « il me disait…que tu ne serais jamais là pour moi…que je passerais toujours…après ton boulot..que jamais tu ne m'attendrais…et j'ai eu peur.. »

- « Peur ? Mais…p..ahh..pourquoi ?.. »

- « parce qu'il disait vrai, jamais le matin je n'ai pus me réveiller à tes côtés…jamais tu ne me disais..ou..ou tu allait..comme si tu ne voulais pas que je te retrouve…j'avais vraiment peur..que ses paroles soient vrais…que tu veuilles m'abandonner..jamais tu ne m'as dit…que.. »

- « je t'aime Ichigo…Je t'aime.. »

Le rouquin ouvrit grands les yeux, c'étais la première fois en près de trois ans de relation que Toshiro lui disait ces mots, ces simples mots tous bêtes mais qui changeaient tout.

Toshiro le regardait avec tendresse et culpabilité, il venait de comprendre la tristesse que ressentait Ichigo et s'en voulait d'avoir fait aussi peu attention à lui, au point que son amant se mette à douter de son amour. Lui aussi avait sa part de responsabilité dans cette affaire.

Un sourire éclatant illumina le visage suant du plus grand, sans attendre plus, il retira ses doigts de la cavités chaudes et y plaça son membre, frottant le bout contre le trou serré.

- « vient…vient en moi..ichigo…ichigo.. »

Son vœu fut rapidement exaucé, avec un violent coup de rein, sans douceur, Ichigo pénétra son amant jusqu'à la garde. Le gémissement rauque lâché par les deux amants résonna dans l'air, l'un comme l'autre aimait, ils aimaient quand le sexe était brutal, violent, une sorte de combat primitif qui leur donnait un sentiment de bonheur indescriptible.

Ichigo se mit rapidement en mouvement, sortant de l'antre chaude pour s'y rengainer avec force. Bon dieu ce que c'était bon, Toshiro sentait son amant en lui comme jamais il ne l'avait sentit, toutes traces de doutes ou de tristesse étaient effacés, il ne sentait plus que le plaisir généré par les coups de butoir.

- « AHH...NH..OH MON DIEU.. AHH..ICHI.. »

- « PUTAIN…TOSHIRO..GHH..AHHH.. »

Ils étaient perdu dans leur monde de plaisir, les hurlements sortaient librement de la bouche des deux amants, jamais le sexe ne leur parut aussi bon, la confiance renouvelée, l'amour prouvé et enfin le plaisir.

Les coups de reins étaient erratiques, irrégulier, le rythme passait tantôt de lent et voluptueux à rapide et sauvage. Aucun n'avaient plus conscience de rien, la délivrance approchait, menaçant d'exploser.

- « Ichi…HAH..AAHH…il faut…je vais…GHH..NH..NH.. »

- « OUI…AHH..moi aussi…ptain..c'est si…bon…AH.. »

La main inactive d'Ichigo vint alors chercher le sexe négligé de son amant et y imprimer le même mouvement de va-et-vient brutal et délicieux, stimulant un peu plus encore si c'était possible, le jeune garçon qui se tordait de plaisir.

Et brusquement, la jouissance les prit en traître, faisant exploser leur monde en un millier d'étoiles scintillantes.

- « AHHHHH…AHHH… »

- « AHHHHH…AHHH… »

Les amants crièrent ensemble d'un même hurlement incontrôlé, Toshiro senti le liquide chaud de son amant le remplir et l'amener à son tour vers la félicité.

Il se déversa entre leur deux corps moites de sueur, entachant au passage la main du rouquin toujours enrouler autour de son membre.

Epuisé, comblé, Ichigo s'effondra sur Toshiro, la respiration hachée des deux amant se mêlant dans un même souffle chaud.

Les petites mains tremblantes du Blandin encerclèrent la tête du plus grand et la posèrent avec délicatesse sur son torse, intimant à son amant de se reposer.

Ichigo pouvait sentir le torse pâle contre sa tête se soulever au rythme de la respiration saccadée du jeune homme, son cœur tambourinant à toute vitesse conte sa poitrine.

Dans un élan de tendresse, le rouquin caressa lentement les côtes de Toshiro, adorant sentir les frissons sur cette peau si douce.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore un long moment, Ichigo toujours à l'intérieur de Toshiro, appréciant la chaleur du corps de l'autre. Puis c'est avec une immense délicatesse, contrastant avec la brutalité de leur acte précédent, que le roux se retira de la cavité serré, laissant le liquide poisseux se rependre sur les cuisses du Blandin.

Dieu que Toshiro était beau après l'orgasme, encore plus que d'habitude, avec sa fierté abandonnée, son air froid laissé de côté, un expression de total béatitude et de soumission peinte sur le visage.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser doux, puis Ichigo se leva avec difficulté, enfilant ses vêtements et aidant Toshiro à faire de même.

Le jeune prodige avait toujours été plus long à se remettre de l'orgasme, savourant jusqu'au bout le plaisir.

Ichigo aimait voir son amant se détendre ainsi, il ne voulu pas le forcer à sortir tous de suite de sa rêverie. Le rouquin prit le blandinet dans ses bras, le portant telle une princesse en appuyant sa tête contre son torse, et se mit en route vers les quartiers de la dixième division.

Il prit grand soin à ne se faire voire de personne, si on le voyait avec un Toshiro encore tremblant et mal rhabillé dans ses bras, jamais plus on ne les regarderaient de la même manière. C'était déjà assez gênant d'avoir été vus en train de se courir après et de hurler tout à l'heure.

Peu de temps plus tard, Ichigo franchit la porte de leur maison, il déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit et le laissa s'endormir.

Il était à peine midi, ce n'étais pas leur de dormir mais de toute évidence Toshiro n'avait déjà pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière et leur partie de jambes en l'air ne l'avait pas laissée en pleine forme. Le rouquin décida donc de laisser son amour dormir et partit rejoindre la dixième division dont il s'occuperait jusqu'à ce que son copain se réveil.

Un sourire diabolique étira ses lèvres, il allait mettre sa menace à exécution, Tomoï allait le payer.

Toshiro s'étira, baillant comme un petit chat contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- « T'as enfin finis ? »

Ichigo sourit narquoisement au garçon, celui-ci lui rendit son sourire.

- « si tu m'avais un peu plus aidé aussi .. »

Ils rirent ensemble, Toshiro se leva de son siège et vint déposer un baiser furtif sur la bouche de son vis à vis.

Tout était redevenu comme avant, et même mieux. Toshiro n'avait jamais été aussi prévenant et tendre avec lui que ces derniers jours.

Tomoï avait reçu une punition digne de son acte, Ichigo s'était chargé lui-même de la lui donner en l'absence de son compagnon. Le pauvre brun avait dût passé sa semaine de congé enfermé dans le bureau à remplir des dossiers qu'Ichigo venait vérifié après, et bizarrement jamais le rouquin n'était satisfait de son travail, lui ordonnant de tous recommencer à chaque fois. Mais ça ne s'était pas arrêté là, après avoir subi la vengeance d'Ichigo, ce fut Toshiro qui mit son grain de sel en envoyant le garçon s'occuper des gars de la onzième division qui reposaient à l'infirmerie. Tous le monde connaissait la sainte horreur que portaient ces gros balèzes pour les petit garçons frêles et faibles tel que Tomoï, aussi ce dernier passa deux jours supplémentaires de cauchemar à se faire hurler dessus par ces imbéciles de la onzième et malmené par chacun d'eux quand il faisait mal quelque chose. Ajouté à cela la terrifiante capitaine de la quatrième division qui ne cessait de surveiller avec malveillance le jeune garçon, Tomoï ne retenta plus jamais le moindre acte contre son capitaine.

Toshiro n'avait pas put bien sûr le renvoyer vers une autre division, cela ne se faisait que quand le shinigami commettait une fautes grave et Toshiro n'avait nullement envi d'exposer sa vie privé à tous le Seireiteï comme quoi Tomoï avait tenté de semer la zizanie dans son couple. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, de cette façon Tomoï n'oublierait jamais à qui il avait à faire et il pourrait le punir aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait si celui-ci retentait à tout hasard de l'évincer de son couple.

Oui, maintenant tout était merveilleux, Ichigo se réveillait désormais pratiquement chaque matin aux côtés de son amant et pouvait enfin échangé avec lui ce baiser matinale qu'il avait tant souhaité. Et quand il se réveillait en tenant contre lui le corps frais de Toshiro, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

La paix, à nouveau.

Fin

Alors alors, ça vous a plut ? Désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps pour faire ce chapitre, trop de révisions et un peu de flemme aussi ( non non, on ne jette pas de pierre ).

N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur ma fic, et merci à tous de m'avoir lu. A la prochaine.

J'espère que je continuerais à faire des histoires qui vous plaise, gros bisous.


End file.
